With the development of photoelectric and semiconductor technology, the flat panel display has been developed rapidly, and among various flat panel displays, the liquid crystal display (LCD) has become the mainstream of the market since it has many advantages, such as high space utilization efficiency, low power consumption, zero radiation and low electromagnetic interference.
The existed liquid crystal display mainly comprises a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module oppositely disposed. Since the liquid crystal panel itself is not luminous, it is necessary for the backlight module to provide the liquid crystal panel with a light source for display. According to the different light incident mode, the backlight module is mainly divided into the direct-type backlight module and the side-incident type backlight module.
In the direct-type backlight module, normally the LED should be collocated with a secondary optical lens; in the side-incident type backlight module, a light guide plate (LGP) having the light guide function is required. However, the secondary optical lens and the light guide plate occupy a larger proportion in direct-type backlight module and the side-incident type backlight module respectively, also, the secondary optical lens and the light guide plate are the main cause of the chromatic aberration. In addition, the direct-type backlight module is limited to the secondary optical lens, which can hardly achieve slim design.
Therefore, the prior art needs to be further improved and developed.